Harry Potter and the Werewolves chapters 5 and 6
by The One Known As Hannah
Summary: The next chapters of a story which sees Harry plagued by something beyond his control.


I must severely apologise for this lack of updating, but here is chapter 5 (and 6- bonus)!!! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 5**

The recovery hurt, but the constant pain of being outcast killed him inside even more. Dumbledore couldn't look at him anymore, and neither could his friends, who only had so much ability to comfort against becoming a creature feared by the bravest of witches and wizards. This new day upped Harry's own sense of dread even more so, by the long grey hairs just starting to become visible on his hands, a permanent indication of what moonlight turned him into. Even his dreams were filled with howls, and bloodcurdling faces of despair and anger that haunted him after he woke, when nightmares were supposed to disappear- though no nightmare could possibly be worse than what he faced in a day's time.

He noticed during a particularly painful ache in both of his legs, the two black dressed individuals who entered the hospital ward, and stared directly at him from the moment they arrived to the moment they eventually chose to leave. During their time there, they had remained solely in one corner, talking to one another and to Madame Pomfrey, when she decided to take a clipboard over to them, covered in writing that was in places dotted with red scrawl. The two robed men looked over the notes with great discussion, and glimpsed back at Harry when they seemed to find something particularly interesting or shocking- he couldn't really tell. He felt like a caged creature in some zoo, but knew that was only half of it.

By night, worry had overcome him entirely.

And anger. The thought that he had to die for something that wasn't his fault enraged him to the point that he could have screamed out loud, if he didn't have to worry about those around him sleeping. That part of him was still considerate, but there was a higher percentage of his body that just didn't care anymore. But death? How would it be dealt with among the magic community of witches and wizards? He only knew of how capital punishment went on in other 'muggle' countries…and then he remembered. Dementors. Oh, what cruel trick that life had played on him, when one encounter with those things of ultimate fear and terror had been dealt with, and now he had to face them again, but this time knowing the dreadful outcome? And why did he have to have his soul tortured and sucked out of him- were there not more humane ways to end life? Yes. Avada Kedavra. But that would mean someone would have to do the deed themselves.

Then he thought of all those people who had fought for him during his lifetime, and that made him feel not so much angry as terribly sad. His mother and father for example, and Dumbledore- the man who didn't even have a plan of action anymore. His friends. Hagrid. Harry started to cry, unashamedly. There was no plan of action because there was nothing left. Maybe all these people were trying to avoid eye contact with him because it was so hard to say goodbye, after all this time.

After all this time.

**Chapter 6  
**

Before he realised it, dawn was on the horizon. Today was the day.

"Harry, I, um…just wanted to see if you needed any company, before…" Ron's voice trailed off into nothingness.

Harry rose up from sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, as it had been since daybreak. But his head still hung with the deflated posture that only a man who knows the true extent of what is about to happen can produce.

"Hi Ron" he said, with the least possible effort. The conversation flailed.

"I know it probably doesn't help, but the whole school is in despair because of what's happening, Harry".

"It doesn't help" Harry replied.

"And Hermione and Ginny were crying…with a lot of people who've been doing the same these past days" Ron continued, regardless.

"Oh"

"Harry…we're all really going to…really going…going...to…" but tears began to creep down Ron's face too.

"It's alright, Ron. I know why they're doing this to me. But it's doing it through dementors that I don't understand…just keep my name going after I've gone, will you?"

"Anything, mate. Anything" Said Ron, wiping his sleeve against his eye..

At that moment, Hermione burst through the great timber doors.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, running towards them both, already in tears, as everyone who met him either already was or became during their visits. She tackled him with a large hug, that was embraced by them both, and eventually, Ron also. Harry savored what would be the last union of this intricate friendship.

When each of the three had released their grasp of one another, Hermione chose to speak;

"Harry, I…I know what time they're…"

"Taking me away?" He said, finishing her sentence.

"That…yes. What I've heard, is you're going to be taken to the Forbidden Forest s-sometime early evening…where a host of d-d-dementors…" She sighed, "wait to…you know the rest". She realised she could no longer look at him directly any more either.

"This evening?" They were saving him until it would be getting dark. So they could slip him out before anyone would notice…so they could clear up this mistake of Hogwarts.

Harry said nothing for a few minutes, and nor did Hermione or Ron. Everyone was taking their own time to reflect.

Then, without warning, something struck both his wrists from nowhere. He tried to fight it, to get up and run, but soon realised that it was not something spontaneous, but actually his two best friends…Ron and Hermione.

They had an arm each, and were holding on with all their strength, to keep him down. He was too stunned to speak, but managed a fragile' W-what's going on?" before Hermione tearfully replied:

"We're sorry Harry…we're so sorry…it's time, now. Time for you to go…"

As the last thing he remembered seeing was her wand, as she quickly preformed a sleeping spell, that turned the world before him black. The black of betrayal.

**To be continued…**


End file.
